It is common where it is desired to induce sleep by a baby or infant to subject the baby or infant to a rocking or other similar motion. It is also known that the motion of a vehicle is particularly effecting in encouraging a baby or infant to sleep. Where a baby or infant is located in a pram or stroller, a mother or person having the care of the infant or baby often will move the pram back and forward by hand in an attempt to induce the baby or infant to sleep. This obviously is a tedious and not always effective task as a simple backwards and forwards motion is often not sufficient to achieve the desired results.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,666, discloses an apparatus for moving or rocking an infant enclosure such as a cot which includes four modules on which each leg of the cot is seated with one of the modules being driven to impart a rocking type motion to the enclosure.
While this apparatus functions efficiently, there is a need to have an infant enclosure which does not require separate modules for supporting the cot legs and which has motion imparting means incorporated therein.